


Shackles

by Val_Creative



Series: 100DaysofFemslash [8]
Category: Romeo x Juliet (Anime)
Genre: Canon Universe, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February 2018, Flirting, Genderfluid Character, LGBTQ Themes, References to Shakespeare, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 15:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13616091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Juliet blows air between her lips, narrowing her eyes and slouching in the chair. The rose-red wig itches against her temples. Emilia's lingering, watchful eyes on her makes Juliet's skin itch too, low and pleasant.





	Shackles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Glove23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glove23/gifts).



> I was rewatching this anime series with Emily (glove23 on FFN and AO3) a little while ago and I knew I had to do something with these two. Emilia may be ambitious for a marriage with a nobleman but she is totally into girls too. This one is for you, Emily! ;D Thanks for reading, everybody! Comments/thoughts as always are deeply appreciated from you!

 

008\. Shackles

*

Chains rattle noisily. Juliet expects _props_ , not the thickened and heavy steel dangling between her knees.

"Is this really necessary?" she mutters, using Odin's gruff, reluctant tone. Juliet's throat feels scratchy-sore. It's pointless. There's no real point to masquerading as a boy anymore… not when Emilia knows the truth.

At first, it was met with high-pitched shrieking and tantrums and huffing. The high, rosy coloring on Emilia's face darkening. But now, it's… it's as if nothing changed at all. Emilia flutters around Juliet, clapping her hands impatiently in the dressing room and pouting in her direction.

"You're playing the _imprisoned_ love interest to my _daring, young, beautiful heroine_! We must create _authenticity_!"

Juliet blows air between her lips, narrowing her eyes and slouching in the chair. The rose-red wig itches against her temples. Emilia's lingering, watchful eyes on her makes Juliet's skin itch too, low and pleasant.

As long as she's known her, all Emilia has ever wished for was to be a famed actress. For the attention she believes comes as deserving, as much as the esteem. Juliet sincerely hopes it comes true.

"My, my," Emilia trills out, leaning into Juliet's face as the other girl now stares wide-eyed. "Is that _infatuation_ I see?"

"H-hardly," Juliet answers curtly, ashamed by her stammering and pink-flushed features. She squirms against the weight of the chains, backing up. Emilia smirks but remains wordless, pressing a fingertip to her own lip.

"You needn't be shy, _milady_." Emilia's lightly glossed fingertip hovers out, dragging over Juliet's upper lip. A smooth-slide of flesh against flesh. Juliet's amber-brown eyes widen a little more. "I may aim for noble men with my affections, but the stirring of my tenderest love should be aimed for noblest of _girls_ as well."

More fluttering, of Emilia's lashes as she swoons and sighs, of the heart within Juliet's breastbone racing.

Juliet is unsure whether or not to be gladdened by William bursting in to interruption, spinning on his toes and hollering about the newest rewrite, becoming irate as Emilia shouts back and curses him.

Perhaps it's for the best.

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Prompts - Table A [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/bd7b6de9b84c472520c758941f995663/tumblr_p3hplb8Kla1qh1cr6o1_500.png). Link to all tables [here](https://100-prompts.livejournal.com/692.html).


End file.
